dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Frieza The Saiyan Mutant War
Characters used Spratuk- Bardock's oldest friend and ally him and Bardock trained together Sergeant Kakarrot-Bardock's Superior who Goku was named after as his birthname Plumia- Bardock's ally of Spratuk, one of his elite, and eventual mother of Goku King Orion- Saiyan King and father of General Vegeta next in line for the throne Squash- Leader of the Mutant Army King Glacier- Frieza's grandfather (mentioned only) King Bution- Mutant king and father of Zarbon (mentioned only) Brussasprat, Galash. and Pepod.- All Bardock's elite (Narrator) The Saiyans had destroyed several races. The aliens were always helpless to defend themselves. Then the Tuffle scientist Dr. Korchin had a plan. He spread a serum throught the Planet Butia where all of the survors of the attacks were forced to flee to. Making the helpless warriors more then capable of getting revenge. Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta in the traning room the Saiyan were training. They had came in as young warriors but with the help of Sergeant Kakarrot had become experienced Saiyan warriors through numerous battles that only rookies got missions on. (Bardock approaches a fellow Saiyan) Bardock "Let's see how powerful you are one on one you and me now" Sprtauk "You're on" (Both Bardock and Spratuk start to exchange attacks) (Another female observes them alongside Fasha and Fasha turns to her) Fasha "Wanna go for a few rounds Plumia"? PIumia "Sure you're on" (Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh approach five 4 other Saiyans all of whom are Bruusasprat, Galash, and Peopd and go at it with them) (Big explosion rocks the palace) King Orion "What's going on"? Sargeant Kakarrot "We're under attack sir" General Vegeta "GET YOUR MEN AND BRING THEM TO THE BATTLEFIELD" Sergeant Kakarrot "Yes sir" (A bunch of Saiyans line up a short time later) Sergeant Kakarrot "My men you have all imprssed me in terms of strength, attitude, stamina, and persistence. You are truly some if not the best men I've ever had and now it's time to fight for your planet" Saiyan Army "YES SIR" (They charge out into battle) Spratuk "Take this alien scum" blasts away a bunch of aliens (Plumia is fighting several and gets shot in the knee and injured) Bardock "You won't be spilling any Saiyan blood today freaks" (blasts away all the aliens attacking her) Bardock "You okay"? Plumia "My ankle's pretty bad" Bardock "I'll get you to safety" (Lifts Plumia up) (He sees Sergeant Kakarrot battling a bunch of aliens one of whom blasts Sergeant Kakarrot in the stomach) Bardock "NOOOOOO" (powers up and blasts them all with one hand) (He set Plumia down runs over to Segeant Kakarrot) Sergeant Kakarrot "You were a great soldier, one of the best I've ever had as were you all but I've trained you enough, my time with you is over, as is my life" Bardock "Sir please stay with us" Sergeant Kakarrot "It's my time make me proud soldier" (gives his last breath) Bardock "I will" (Mutant Leader Squash comes in) Squash "RETREAT OUR WORK HERE IS DONE" (Mutants start fleeing) (General Vegeta comes in sees Sergetnt Kakkarot's body) General Vegeta "I'm sorry he was good man and a a great leader. He will receive a Saiyan's burial". (General Vegeta leaves the room and Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha help Plumia to the infirmary and Spratuk comes in) Spratuk "King Orion has called a meeting in the main area" (They all start heading towards the main area, after everyone is gathered King Orion walks in) KIng Orion "My fellow Saiyans I've recieved info from King Glacier that it was the Planet Butia that was beyond the attack. a bunch of refugees were mutated by the Tuffles's mad scienist Dr. Korchin. We must prepare for war. We lost several great soldiers here here today and we cant let their deaths be in vain. My son General Vegeta will lead the attack". (King Orion leaves the curtain with General Vegeta soon following and they have a private discussion) King Orion "My end is near son I can sense it soon it will be your turn to take the throne". General Vegeta "I'm not a ruler, I'm a leader father, and a warriors blood, your blood, runs through my veins". King Orion "Even I had to settle down at ne point, you are royalty and te next in line for the throne" (General Vegeta says nothing and leaves the room) (Narrator) Elsewhere on the Planet Butia a much more sinister discussion is taking place Frieza "YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS YOU LOST NEARLY HALF YOUR MEN TO AN ARMY OF INEXPERIENCED MONKEYS"!!!!!! Squash "Be patient, please they have may have won the battle but the war is far from over" Frieza (calmed down) "I want to speak to King Bution now". Squash "He's not in but the prince is" goes to fetch him (The prince walks in with a pink, plump, alien) Prince "I truly apoligize my lord but we have more than enough to wipe out these monkeys, I can assure you, but allow me to intoruduce myself my name is Zarbon, and this my bodyguard Dodoria. Frieza "Your power levels are impressive, how would you like to personally exterminate these monkeys"? Zarbon "I am royalty, my duties are to my father, as is Dodoria's, we are not meant for combat. (Random mutant interrupts filled with an army behind him) Mutant "Perhaps we can assist you Lord Frieza" Squash "Stay out of this Ginyu, you're nothing but a week incompitent soldier, you aren't even built for battle, you're weak, scrwny, and just have a dull gray body. My body is built, and is nice and purple. King Butia would reject you in an instant". Ginyu "I have a new trick though" Squash "Oh really show me" (Squash just laughts at GInyu) Ginyu "CHANGE NOW" (switches bodies with Squash) Ginyu "Oh one other tging too" (Kills Squash) Ginyu "Now that he's out of the way let's start planning our strategy" To be conitnued in part 2 Category:Fan Fiction